Mistletoe
by Fred and George Weasley Twins
Summary: Modern AU. Lucy is a Fanfiction authoress and is approached by her idealistic fan, Natsu. What happens when they start to PM? A Christmas NaLu one-shot for my best friend. Other ships mentioned. Rated T for mild language and themes. (Cover image not mine)


A/N** Hey guys! Fred here! This is a little x-mas present I'm writing for one of my best friends, Friendy Tail (Check her out). This wasn't originally my idea, but was given permission to use it buy the author of Hot Chocolate and Candy Cane, JokerTheMatrix, two Hetalia fanfictions.**

**I'm crap at one-shots so bare with me!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Fairy Tail, and TV shows/movies/games mentioned in this fic.**

* * *

><p><em>[Inbox 1]<em>

Subject: OMG! I LOVE YOUR STORIES SOOOOOOO MUCH! ADFJK; *dies

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Oh my GOD! That was the best one so far! That was just amazing! Please please please update sooooon! I'm dying here!

**Celestial Writer: **Hello, thanks for PM-ing me; I'm glad you liked my story.

**DragonSlayerHappy: **Liked it? Are you kidding me!? That was probably the most intense and amazing Fairy Tale ever written in the history of written things!

**Celestial Writer: **Well thanks again, but I'm sure it's not the best. There are far better authors out there.

**DragonSlayerHappy: **You're so weird, you're stories are great! If there are better authors out there, name one.

**Celestial Writer: **Well... Bookworm-Fairy is an incredible authoress, if you've read her work, and besides, I heard she's getting a book published soon. ANd I am NOT weird.

**DragonSlayerHappy: **Are too! Ok, point taken, she's great, but... I like your style of writing better. Yours is more... flowy... compared to hers... And your stories have dragons!

**Celestial Writer: **Am not. What kind of Fairy Tale doesn't? And I'm not sure 'flowy' is even a word.

**DragonSlayerHappy: **Are too and flowy is too a word! And I love dragons, dragons are awesome! ... Hence the username.

**Celestial Writer: **I can see that. Well It was nice talking to a fan, but I have to go. Thank you again!

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Talk to you later, weirdo.

_XxxxxxX_

Subject: Heyyyyyy!

**DragonSlayerHappy: **Hey! So I wanted to talk to you, because you seem like a fun person, ya'know? So I made a new PM.

**Celestial Writer:** Is that so? You caught me just in time, actually, I just posted a new chapter and was about to log off.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** What!? No way! Which story?

**Celestial Writer:** It's one of my earlier ones so I don't know if you've read it, I haven't updated it for a while. It's the one set in a Coffee Shop AU, But I wouldn't read it if I were you, it's not all that good.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** You're joking, right? That's one of my favorites! I've been waiting for years for you to update!

**Celestial Writer:** Oh, well sorry for the wait; I didn't think anyone really liked it all that much. There's a new chapter now, if you want to read it. (That's a bit of an exaggeration don't you think? More like a couple of weeks)

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Hell yeah I'll read it! You're such a weirdo (:P)

**Celestial Writer: ** I AM NOT A WEIRDO!

**DragonSlayerHappy:** No! How could you do that!? I get a new chapter, and BAM! Cliffy! You've gotta tell me what happens next!

**Celestial Writer:** I'm afraid not, my dragon-loving friend; spoilers spoilers!

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Noooooooooo! You can't do that to me! And is that a reference to what I think it is?

**Celestial Writer:** Maybe ;) And yes I can, I personally hate spoilers so I've sworn not to give any, besides, I haven't quite decided yet, I have two options.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Maybe I could help? It was Doctor Who, right?

**Celestial Writer:** Yes... Yes it was Doctor Who... And I'm not stupid, you know, I'm not falling for that.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** I thought it was a good plan...

**Celestial Writer:** You are impossible.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Almost... It's Possible, Kim Possible.

**DragonSlayerHappy: **...

**DragonSlayerHappy: **You get that right?

'''''''''''''''''''''

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Which house would you be in?

**Celestial ****Writer:** Come again?

**DragonSlayerHappy: **I'd probably be in Gryffindor because I'm awesome and brave!

**Celestial Writer:** And oh so modest. I see now, you were talking about Harry Potter. Well I'd be in Gryffindor too, apparently.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Yup! As modest as they come! ;) And why 'apparently'?

**Celestial Writer:** I'd honestly thought I'd be in Ravenclaw, but then I took the test and it said I was Gryffindor.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** There's a TEST!? What!? Where?

**Celestial Writer: **I'd have thought you'd have taken it by now, what with being so into the fandom and all. Well there's actually a link on my profile if you want, it's the Pottermore one.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Thanks! I owe you one!

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Urgh, damn laptop's old and slow, it won't load. :( Oh well. Hey, I've been meaning to ask; how did you chose you're username? What's a Celestial anyway? Are they some sort of wizard? Do they have magical powers? Wait- you're not a fairy are you?

**Celestial Writer:** Oh my god! Wow you ask a lot of questions. Well I chose my name because I love the stars and I'm a writer. Celestial means something positioned in or relating to the sky, like the stars, it's mainly a word that astrologists and astronomists use. And no I'm not a fairy.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Astrononomist? What the hell does that mean? You're username is so weird.

**Celestial Writer:** You know what? Just forget it! And like you can talk, you're username is 'DragonSlayerHappy' for Christ sake!

**DragonSlayerHappy:** What can I say? I love dragons, (always have) I'm strong enough to slay one and my cat's name is Happy.

**Celestial Writer:** You have a cat? What kind? What color?

**DragonSlayerHappy: **I don't know actually, I found him a while ago wondering round my apartment building so I fed him and he followed me to my apartment. Oh and he's blue, by the way. He seemed like a happy kinda guy so that's what I called him, Happy.

**Celestial Writer:** DID YOU JUST SAY YOU HAVE A BLUE CAT!?

**DragonSlayerHappy: **Yeah... About that, my little sister wants to be a doctor when she's older and one day Happy got hurt, so she made some kind of stuff to put in a bath for him (he's a weird cat, he likes baths) and he came out blue... So what about you? Do you have any pets? Siblings?

**Celestial Writer: **No siblings, it's just me, my dad and my dog, Plue.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** What kinda name is 'Plue'? Weirdo.

**Celestial Writer: **I happen to like the name! And so does Plue! I am not a weirdo, weirdo!

**Celestial Writer:** ... Shut up...

**DragonSlayerHappy:** I didn't even say anything!

'''''''''''''''''''''

**Celestial Writer:** Hey... um... It's not that I like talking to you or anything... but... What are your friends like? You said you're in high school, like me, but you never talk about them... You seem like the kind of guy to go on and on and on about your friends.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** I still don't believe you're in high school, ya know, you're way too smart and you're a weirdo. Then again I know someone who would probably kill me if I said that to her. One of my friends is the student council president, she's really strict and never lets anyone step a toe out of line, she can get really scary!

**Celestial Writer:** I am in high school! And I am not a weirdo!

**Celestial Writer: **Geez, didn't you say you were brave? Anyway, she sounds nice.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Yeah, she is, we've been friends since as long as I can remember! Oh! Then there's this really annoying guy; the guys in my friend group are all annoying but when it comes to trust, we're like brothers.

**DragonSlayerHappy: **So yeah, the annoying guy, he's a bit of an asshole, he wears black all the time and he's into heavy metal and stuff... he wants to be a mechanic when he's older, his dad owned this shop that he wants to do up when he's old enough.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Then there's my best friend- wait no! Enemy! I hate him! Honest I do! But he's just so damn good at art!

**Celestial Writer:** Suuuure you do...

**DragonSlayerHappy:** He... We're... We're enemies ok? We're rivals! You should see the fights we get into!

**Celestial Writer:** Trust me, I know everything about lunch-time brawls! There are these two guys in my classes, they fight at every given moment! But I can tell they're best friends, it's kind of cute actually.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** What are you getting at?

**Celestial Writer:** ;)

'''''''''''''''''''''

**Celestial Writer:** Question, you don't write but you still have an FF account, why?

**Celestial Writer:** Hello?

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Sorry, just came back from football practice, the soccer team took our spot at lunch so we had to rearrange.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** And to answer your question, a friend of mine writes, he introduced me to fanfiction, I liked it, so I made an account for the hell of it! You may know him, actually? 'Mystogan the Prince'?

**Celestial Writer:** No way! You know Mystogan!? His stories are completely Awe-inspiring!

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Yeah... But I prefer your work to be honest... Speaking of which, I saw the Author's Note on that last chapter of the Fairy Tale-verse one saying that you needed a new cover photo.

**Celestial Writer:** Oh yeah! Nothing's come up so far :( What about it?

**DragonSlayerHappy:** I ... may know someone who can draw a cover for you...?

**Celestial Writer: **No way! Are you serious? Who!?

**DragonSlayerHappy:** ... Here's a link...

'

**Celestial Writer:** Oh my god! You never told me you could draw! You're amazing!

**DragonSlayerHappy: **I'm not that good... I just dabble a little... Gray's way better than me, he's going to an art collage after we graduate, he's already got a scholarship and everything!

**Celestial Writer:** You just, and I quote, 'dabble a little'!? I beg to differ! And this 'Gray' person, is he the one who's your 'best friend- wait no! Enemy'?

**DragonSlayerHappy: **Shaddap! I hate his guts!

**Celestial Writer: **Of course you do... sigh, the male pride still persists to overwhelm you...

**DragonSlayerHappy:** The what?

**Celestial Writer:** Never mind... So, how's that cover photo going?

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Oh! You just reminded me! I finished it last night! Wanna see? Here's the link...

'

**Celestial Writer:** Oh my GOD! Thank you so so so so so much! It's absolutely AMAZING! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! If I could, I'd kiss you!

**DragonSlayerHappy:** It's not that good... I'm just glad to help! :) So... About that kiss?

**Celestial Writer:** Nu uh, not gonna happen buddy, I don't even know you!

**DragonSlayerHappy:** I object to that last statement! You know loads about me!

**Celestial Writer:** Yeah, whatever lover-boy, don't you have a girlfriend or something?

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Nope! Single as a pringle! Although...

**Celestial Writer:** Oh? ~

**DragonSlayerHappy: **S-shaddap! I don't even know her! ... But I reaaaaallllyyy want to! She's this girl in my English and some of my other lessons, she always sits at the back! My god, she's beautiful! Every time I try to talk to her she's always reading or scribbling something in that damn notebook of hers!

**Celestial Writer:** Oooooh~ Sounds like somebody's got a crush~

**DragonSlayerHappy:** S-so what if I do? ... sigh... It's not like she's ever gonna notice me though...

**Celestial Writer:** Of course she will! You're on the football team right? She'll notice you, it's just a matter of time.

'''''''''''''''''''''

**DragonSlayerHappy: **So it's just you and your dad?

**Celestial Writer:** Yeah... it gets a little lonely, but I cope.

**DragonSlayerHappy: **If you don't mind me asking... Where's your mom?

**Celestial Writer:** She... She... I don't want to talk about it.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Ok, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** If it makes you feel any better, I never knew my parents, its always just been Wendy and I. Well, thats not exactly true. I had Igneel, he took Wendy and I in but... He's not here anymore. And I never used to want to talk about it... I found that talking about it helped. A lot actually, so if you wanna talk or anything, I'll be here.

**Celestial Writer:** Thank you... I gotta go, bye.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Ok... Well, talk to you later, Celestial Writer.

'''''''''''''''''''''

**DragonSlayerHappy: **Hey, you haven't talked to me in a few days... I'm starting to get worried...

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Hellooooo? Weirdo, where 'd ya go?

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Do you still check this thread?

_XxxxxxX_

Subject: Are you ok?

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Hey, you haven't answered any of my messages on the other thread. Look, I'm sorry if I upset you, I just wanted to help...

'

**DragonSlayerHappy:** I know you're ignoring my messages, but I'm just worried ok? I consider you as a friend- a very close friend- and I just want to know if you're alright.

'

**DragonSlayerHappy:** It's been a couple of weeks since you updated any of your stories, you working on something big? Writers block? Whatever it is I'd be happy to help, just PM me.

'

**DragonSlayerHappy: **Hey... I have a feeling that you're not speaking to me because of what I asked a few weeks ago... And I know you liked my drawings so I drew you some pictures... Here are the links...

_XxxxxxX_

Subject: YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT.

**Celestial Writer:** I

**Celestial Writer:** Can't

**Celestial Writer:** Believe

**Celestial Writer:** You

**Celestial Writer:** It was the anniversary of my mothers death! I'm allowed to take a few weeks off to cry, aren't I?

**Celestial Writer:** ... Anyway... I can't believe you drew a new cover for EVERY ONE OF MY STORIES! That's pretty extraordinary... Thank you... And I'm sorry for ignoring you...

**DragonSlayerHappy:** OH MY GOD! YOU ANSWERED! YOU ANSWERED! YOU'RE BACK! And yeah... You weren't updating, I was getting bored and I had a lot of time on my hands... So I drew... Sorry for the late reply, damn that soccer team! Can't keep to their own damn time table!

**Celestial Writer:** Yeah... Sorry again for making you worry... I was just sad is all. And thank you so so so much! I've actually written quite a lot and was planning to update later today!

**DragonSlayerHappy:** It's fine, I overreacted! So... Wait I just read over your first few messages... You're mom died? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to!

**Celestial Writer: **Yeah... I was pretty young at the time... I really miss her...

**Celestial Writer: **Anyway... Did you have a good football practice? Hey, wait a minute, didn't you say that your football practice, after school, ends at 5:30 and it's 6 now...

**DragonSlayerHappy: **Oh, well, I got on here as soon as I got back home, Wendy's standing at my door looking weirdly at me. Brb, gotta help Porlyusica with the groceries.

**Celestial Writer:** Ok... I wonder who Porlyusica is...

'

**DragonSlayerHappy:** She's the doctor at the orphanage, every week she goes shopping for us, we pay her back, of course. She's not really a people person and it's quite funny how she shows love by shouting at people.

**Celestial Writer:** That was quick! She sounds really nice, thanks again for the drawings.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Oh! No! I'm his little sister! I was just curious as to who you were! He always goes on and on about you! He's been holed up in his room a lot recently, sometimes skipping meals (that was VERY worrying) and work out sessions.

****Celestial Writer:** **So this is Wendy, hu? You seem very sweet, unfortunately I think that's all my fault. I came off line for a couple of weeks because of some personal issues, but I'm back now. :)

**DragonSlayerHappy:** I can't believe he shared his personal life with someone he met on the internet! No offence of course!

**Celestial Writer:** Oh, none taken! You're completely right! I was a bit taken aback when he started saying things about his personal life, but I assure you, I wouldn't dream of hurting him in any way! He's really very sweet.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Yeah, that's my big brother for you! Ugh... but his username... I have the strange urge to change it!

**Celestial Writer:** Ha! I don't blame you! It is rather strange, but it does mean a lot to him, he explained it all to me.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** To be honest, I don't know how to change it so there wouldn't be any use in trying anyway. Well, he'll be back soon, it was nice talking to you!

**Celestial Writer:** You too! Goodbye!

'

**DragonSlayerHappy:** I'm baaaaaaack! My sister didn't do anything did she? I saw her scrambling out of my room when I came into the apartment.

**Celestial Writer:** Not at all, she's very sweet, she just wanted to know who I was, that's all. You do know you can just scroll up, right? The conversation is right there.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Well that'd be misusing her trust, and kinda rude. Yeah she went on my laptop without asking but, I still trust her.

**Celestial Writer:** You're very loyal, you know that? Anyway, your sister was like you said she was sweet and charming! It was nice talking to her.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Oh... And me? How do you feel talking to me?

**Celestial Writer:** Why? You're not jealous, are you?

**DragonSlayerHappy:** NO.

**Celestial Writer:** You answered that way too quickly.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Shut up! :P Soooo... you're answer, Weirdo?

**Celestial Writer:** Hmm... What do you think my answer is?

**DragonSlayerHappy:** ...

**DragonSlayerHappy:** You're a mean person.

'''''''''''''''''''''

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Hey!

**Celestial Writer:** What?

**DragonSlayerHappy:** I just noticed what this PM thread is called!

**Celestial Writer:** You are such an idiot.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** No need to say it again! I know what it says! It says it at the top of the screen!

**Celestial Writer:** And that was the sound of me smacking my head on the keyboard.

**DragonSlayerHappy: **? You're weird.

_XxxxxxX_

Subject: I didn't like the name of the old PM so I switched

**DragonSlayerHappy:** As they say, it's Exactly What It Says on the Tin. ;)

**Celestial Writer:** I swear to god, I've had enough TV tropes to last me a life time, please, no more.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Hehehe! Ok, ok, but they've been round like mad!

**Celestial Writer:** Don't I know it! Anyway, So... In the few weeks that I've been gone... Any luck with that girl in your English? ~

**DragonSlayerHappy:** No... Sigh... She was even more distant than she usually was! Maybe she was going through a bad time? I don't know... Well, she seems happier this week.

**Celestial Writer:** That's good.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** You know what!?

**Celestial Writer:** What?

**DragonSlayerHappy:** I'm gonna do it!

**Celestial Writer:** Do what?

**DragonSlayerHappy:** I'm gonna talk to her! I'm going to go right up to her at the end of English and say the most mind blowing thing you can ever say to a girl, ever!

**Celestial Writer:** WHAT!? ADFJKL; THIS IS SO CUTE!

**DragonSlayerHappy:** I'm going to say...

**Celestial Writer: ** YES!?

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Hi.

**Celestial Writer:** I hate you.

'''''''''''''''''''''

**DragonSlayerHappy:** It's not faaaaaaiiirr!

**Celestial Writer:** Sighs... What now?

**DragonSlayerHappy:** I went up to her, I said hi, and do you know what she did? DO YOU!?

**Celestial Writer:** No what?

**DragonSlayerHappy:** She looked up blankly then got out that damn notebook muttered to herself and spent five minutes writing something before running out of the room! Why? Why does the universe hate meeeeeee!?

**Celestial Writer:** Ok... You sound worse then Cana when she's sober; Stop being so melodramatic, she's probably a writer. I do that sometimes, I ignore everyone around me with out even noticing. It's like a reflex I guess, an author thing.

**DragonSlayerHappy: **Are you sure? ... I just think that the universe and everyone in it just hates me... That's just what I think though, so it doesn't really matter.

**Celestial Writer:** Oh stop being such a drama queen! Have you tried looking for her in the library? I know I like to go to my school library when I write.

**DragonSlayerHappy: **You're joking, right?

**Celestial Writer: **What?

**DragonSlayerHappy: **I'm the captain of the football team and you expect me to just waltz into the LIBRARY? That is a place no-one on any of the teams go. Well except the guy who wants to be a mechanic, but that's because there's this girl he stalks that he's been in love with since like middle school or something! And I'm not a creepy stalker! Geez you're such a weirdo!

**Celestial Writer:** Oh come off it! You love reading! Go in disguise if it's going to tarnish your fake reputation.

**Celestial Writer:** And for the last time I AM NOT A WEIRDO.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Yeah you are, you're the weirdest weirdo there is. Well, yeah, but not in the LIBRARY! And anyways, you being such an expert on guys, should know that a fake reputation is all a man has.

**Celestial Writer: **I'm not even going to let you TRY to cover that up. You stole that from a Disney movie.

**DragonSlayerHappy: **I like Disney, so what? Its least I'm not blasting out "Let it go" at the top of my lungs.

**Celestial Writer:** Point taken.

'''''''''''''''''''''

**DragonSlayerHappy:** So...

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Can we talk...?

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Please?

'

**Celestial Writer:** Oh my god! I am so sorry! I got so into my writing that I just zoned out of everything! But, I've updated every single one of my stories!

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Thank hell you're back! I'm so stressed out! I feel like crap.

**Celestial Writer:** What is it? What happened?

**DragonSlayerHappy: **I LOST MY SCARF! It was there before training then after it was gone! I'm getting really freaked out, I've never lost it before!

**Celestial Writer:** It's just a scarf isn't it? Why is it making you so stressed?

**DragonSlayerHappy:** JUST a scarf. JUST A SCARF!? It's the only thing I have left of my dad! I'm running around the school right now trying to find it... Shit, where the hell is it!?

**Celestial Writer:** Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't know! You've never spoken about it before. Have you retraced your steps from when you last had it?

**DragonSlayerHappy:** So this is the girl he's always texting, hu? Hey, I'm Gray, what's you'rpiadjj efuhgwaufd' [;edf

**DragonSlayerHappy:** GET THE FUCK OFF MY PHONE YOU BASTARD!

**DragonSlayerHappy: **You wanna fucking go flame-brain!?

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Fuck yeah ice-princess! And stop messageing my frin31HRAOUHhasufd rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

**Celestial Writer:** ... Are you two done yet?

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Yes, sorry um... DSH's friend...

**DragonSlayerHappy:** He started it... But yeah...

**Celestial Writer:** Good. Have you found you're scarf yet?

**DragonSlayerHappy:** ShIt! FuCk!yeah! Talkyou later, bye!

'

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Thank hell. I found it.

**Celestial Writer:** I'm really happy for you and all... BUT FOR GODS SAKE IT'S FIVE IN THE FUCKING MORNING. GO TO SLEEP.

****DragonSlayerHappy:**** A-AYE!

'

****DragonSlayerHappy:**** TALKING TO THAT GIRL WILL BE THE LAST THING I DO!

**Celestial Writer:** ... You STILL haven't gotten her attention yet!?

****DragonSlayerHappy:**** NO! It's like she's deliberately avoiding me! It's really frustrating... But... She's just so damn beautiful! She's perfect, ya know...? I can't even begin to describe her... I mean her hair! Oh the hair! Her skin is just... it's like... I don't even know! But... then... then her /eyes/! Oh my god. Her eyes... they're the most amazingly mesmerizing shade chocolate brown you could ever imagine... It's like... looking into pure melted chocolate.

**Celestial Writer:** ... Wow... That's... That's so... That's beautiful.

****DragonSlayerHappy:**** ... You think that's beautiful, you should see her in person... I'll draw her for you at some point. Then you can see how beautiful she really is.

**Celestial Writer:** That would be amazing, thank you... So... About yesterday, where did you find it? Your scarf I mean?

****DragonSlayerHappy:**** Oh yeah! ... Um... I left it on the pitch... Which is weird, because I never take it off, usually, anyway.

**Celestial Writer: ** You are the most idiotic moron I have ever met. I swear to god...

****DragonSlayerHappy:**** I can't loose it again though. It's my good-luck charm and the last game of the season's coming up against our rival school! I'm so pumped right now! Training's gonna get way more intense so I might not be on as much.

**Celestial Writer:** Well good luck! Break a leg! (Of course not literally) It's ok, it'll give me some time to prepare for Christmas and OH MY GOD! IT'S ABOUT THREEE WEEKS UNTIL CHRISTMAS!

**DragonSlayerHappy: **OH MY GOD! I JUST REALIZED THAT! What the hell am I gonna get my sister?

**Celestial Writer:** You said she wanted to be a doctor, right? Why don't you maybe see something about an internship with that Porlyusica person?

**DragonSlayerHappy: **Yes! That's such good idea! Thanks Celestial Writer!

**Celestial Writer:** No problem! I'm just glad to help! :) Well gotta go, big History test coming up, gotta revise!

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Well thanks again. Geez, you're such a weirdo, who likes tests? Anyway, talk to ya later!

'''''''''''''''''''''

**DragonSlayerHappy:** I could read your stories all day...

**Celestial Writer:** Thanks... I'm glad you like them... Although they're not all that good. I need to work on technique and spelling mostly.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Hey, don't put yourself down! I love your stories so much! It's like a routine for me to get home after training, open my laptop and read your updates while eating a bar of chocolate.

**Celestial Writer:** Chocolate? I gathered you were more of a steak guy than anything else?

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Yeah, steak is like my favorite food in the whole world, but chocolate is just AMAZING! I like chocolate mostly because it makes people happy, and when others around me are happy that makes me happy. That's why valentines day is my favourite day.

**Celestial Writer:** Really? I... I'm not too keen on valentines day...

**DragonSlayerHappy: **What? How come?

**Celestial Writer:** It's called 'Singles Awareness Day' for a reason...

**DragonSlayerHappy:** WHAT!? YOU'RE SINGLE!?

**Celestial Writer:** Is it that hard to believe? You don't even know what I look like, I could be really ugly.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** I seriously doubt that, and besides, who wouldn't want to date a cute smarty like you? I certainly would... But I'm already after someone...

**Celestial Writer:** Lets just say my dad isn't the most... modern... dad there is... He um... He actually want me to marry after I graduate...

**DragonSlayerHappy:** WHAT!? BUT YOU'RE LIKE MY AGE! YOU'RE LIKE 18! How old are you anyways?

**Celestial Writer: **Why should I tell you?

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Aw, come on! Don't ya trust me?

**Celestial Writer:** No! You could be some kinda weirdo creeper!

**DragonSlayerHappy:** I am not a creeper! You said you're in high school so you gotta be at least 18.

**Celestial Writer:** 17, actually, and I thought you didn't believe I was in high school?

**DragonSlayerHappy:** What the... I'm OLDER than you!? This is just weird... You're such a weirdo...

**Celestial Writer:** I am NOT a weirdo, if anyone's a weirdo here, it's you.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Nope, you're like the definition of weirdo.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** ... Hello?

'''''''''''''''''''''

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Are you, are you, coming to the tree?

**Celestial Writer:** They strung up a man; they say who murdered three.

**DragoSlayerHappy:** Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be.

**Celestial Writer:** If we met at midnight, in the Hanging Tree.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** YOU SAW IT!

**Celestial Writer:** HELL YEAH! I love the Hunger Games, Mockingjay was on a whole other level.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** I know right!? It was amazing! Although, It'd be better if dragons were in it.

**Celestial Writer:** I swear, you're obsessed.

**DragonSlayerHappy: **They don't call me Dragneel for no reason!

**Celestial Writer: **Drag-what? Anyway, I've thought of the best Effie and Haymitch AU whilst watching the film, the bit with the 'I like you better when you're sober' just make me squeal! Literally, people were staring and shushing!

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Oh my god! That happened when I went, but I was having a little scream on the inside to, to be fair, lol.

**Celestial Writer:** Really? With the impression I'm getting from you, I wouldn't think you were the type to fan-boy. It's actually quite a funny image.

**Celestial Writer:** Well I've gotta get some last minute homework done then I'll be writing well into the night, so I'll message you later.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Ok Celestial Princess, talk to you later!

'''''''''''''''''''''

**Celestial Writer:** Princess?

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Yeah, I mean you're pretty well spoken and stuff... well that's how I imagine you anyways, and you're dad (I know you don't like talking about it so I wont go into too much detail) is pretty strict, you've mentioned you live in a big house and you have 'staff' once or twice so I'm guessing you're pretty well off. So yeah, you're a princess.

**Celestial Writer:** Well... I guess it's a legit answer... But, if I'm the princess locked in this hell-hole of a palace, what does that make you? The commoner who likes to bring me books and parchment to write on? The prince waiting to steal me away, like a thief into the night? Or the street-rat who admires my writing from afar?

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Nope! I'm none of those! I'm the handsome dragon, whose only purpose is to keep the lonely princess company and tell her how amazing her writing is!

**Celestial Writer:** How can a dragon be handsome?

**DragonSlayerHappy:** I don't know, but they're hot aren'tl they?

**Celestial Writer:** You... You're nothing but a common flirt!

**DragonSlayerHappy:** You know you wouldn't have it any other way, Princess. ;)

**Celestial Writer:** What, is that my new nickname now? Princess?

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Nah, you'll always be Weirdo to me. :D

**Celestial Writer:** IM NOT THE ONE OBSESSED WITH DRAGONS!

XxxxxxX

_Subject: ZOMG!_

**DragonSlayerHappy:** YOU BASED AN OC ON ME! ZOMG! YOURE SO AMAZIIIIINNGNGG! I LOOOVVVVEEEE YOU!

**Celestial Writer:** So you noticed?

**Celestial Writer:** Not that it was you, of course.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Oh please! It was a boy, obsessed with dragons, has a little sister and a tragic backstory of not having a dad. Although the backstory was a little off. He's not dead. At least I don't think he is.

**Celestial Writer:** I remember you mentioning him once before, it was Ingeel, right?

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Yeah. He adopted me when I was about 3, Wendy then arrived on our doorstep, a year old baby. Then when I was 7 we woke up and he was gone. The only thing I have left that was his is my scarf. He used to wear it all the time, that's why its so precious to me. Anyways, we left, sleeping and eating whenever we could... Then Gramps, the owner of the orphanage, took us in...

**Celestial Writer:** Do... Do you want to know about my mom?

**DragonSlayerHappy:** You don't have to, only if you want to talk about it.

**Celestial Writer:** I've never really told anyone about her before... Her name was Layla, they say I'm the spitting image of her, I think that's why my dad hates me so much. She was the best mother you could ever ask for. She'd always read me stories before bed, when I had a nightmare she'd let me get into bed with her and she'd sing. Of course dad would be there too, I think he loved me once... Anyway, she used to take me out to see the stars, she taught me most of the constellations; their stories, how they came to be... My favorite was the story of Lyra the Lyre. Then she started to get very sick, she eventually stopped playing with me, I rarely when to see the constellations, I was seeing less and less of her. Father was always with her. She began to get better, well that's what we thought. And one day she was outside with me, I was running around and coaxed her to get up and run with me. She seemed fine at first then she got weak and had to stop. The doctors came out and took her back to her room... A week later she died. Dad started to shut me out, and ever since then I hardly see him. But it's ok, really it is, I just get sad sometimes. She always used to tell me that the stars were our guidance, but we didn't have to follow them, we could chose our own destinies... but, I guess hers was chosen for her.

**DragonSlayerHappy: **I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that I know how you feel, because I don't. But I do know what it's like to wander if your real parents ever really loved you. I know that you mom loved you; she'd be proud of what you've become so far.

**Celestial Writer:** Thank you.

'''''''''''''''''''''

**DragonSlayerHappy:** OH MY FREAKING GOD! IMGOING TO TEAR MY HAIR OUT! AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!

**Celestial Writer:** Um... Is this a bad time to say that I'm running away or...?

**DragonSlayerHappy:** You're running away one week before christmas? And nah, I'm just frustrated. Damn beautiful blonde in English not even acknowledging me!

**Celestial Writer:** No, I'm not really going to run away. I'm just not going to be in my house on christmas day.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Alright then. Well I gotta go, the guys and I are gonna do some practice before the big game tomorrow.

XxxxxxX

_Subject: THE FIRE DRAGON SAYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSS!_

**DragonSlayerHappy:** MERRRRRYRYYYYYY CHRISSSSSTTTTMMAAAAASSSSSSSS!

**Celestial Writer: **Jesus Christ! Did you have to use all caps? Well, Merry Christmas to you too, although, why you had to send that and wake me up at MIDNIGHT I don't know. My bleeping phone almost gave me a heart attack!

**DragonSlayerHappy:** I'm at the orphanage with all my friends, the kids and Gramps, my family celebrates the minute the night turns from the 24th to the 25th!

**Celestial Writer:** You see them as your family? That's the sweetest thing. But still, why did you have to greet ME so early?

**DragonSlayerHappy:** I wouldn't tell him that, princess, ur boosing his ego waaay too much! As for the Q, hes in lurv with u.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Shut up, ice-freak! And what have I said about going on my phone! ... bastard... And I am not! You're my best friend, is it a crime wanting to wish my best friend a Merry Christmas?

**Celestial Writer:** I guess not, anyway, so is he your family?

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Who? Gray? Eh... I guess so, we grew up together in the orphanage. I know everything there is to know about him (including his crush on the girl in his chem lab, even though he wont admit it) and he know everything about me so, it's kinda a mutual friendship/hatred...

**Celestial Writer:** Complicated then? Anyway, what else are you doing this Christmas day?

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Well in the morning I'm going for a wake-up jog, then I'll meet everyone at the cafe we always go to; it's like our hang out. What about you?

**Celestial Writer:** I'm planning on doing a load of updates! I've done four of the five I've planned on so far... But I've fot writers block.. :( I'm going to this nice coffee shop in town in the morning, maybe I'll get some ideas.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Which story is it? Maybe I can help?

**Celestial Writer:** None of them, I'm thinking of making a Christmas one shot.

**DragonSlayerHappy: **So what kind of one shot?

**Celestial Writer:** I honestly don't know, I can't write one shots!

**DragonSlayerHappy: **Don't be like that, you Weirdo! You can write them! You did it before, you can do it again! Now theme. It's not a question, Princess.

**Celestial Writer:** Ok, alright, alright! Um anything christmassy I guess.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Mistletoe.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** Write a story about mistletoe.

**Celestial Writer:** Why mistletoe?

**DragonSlayerHappy: **Because, it's christmassy and cute! It's an everyday occurrence, at Christmas at least. You all into someone's house, out from the freezing cold and you get a kiss to warm you up.

**Celestial Writer:** That's sickeningly cheesy and done before, but I could tweak it, and besides, I've got no better ideas.

**DragonSlayerHappy: ** That's the spirit! So have you ever?

**Celestial Writer: **Have I ever what?

**DragonSlayerHappy: **Been kissed under the mistletoe?

** Celestial Writer:** No... never, you?

**DragonSlayerHappy: **Nope! But I plan to catch my mysterious English blonde under the mistletoe at some point. Mark my words! She will notice me!

** Celestial Writer:** I don't doubt you will. Anyway, I'll write that one shot for you, it will be you Christmas present. In the mean time, get some sleep DragonSlayerHappy, or at least let ME sleep until a reasonable time.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** I have a present for you too. Goodnight and sweet dreams, Weirdo.

* * *

><p>Lucy let out a small squeak of shock when she stepped out of her front door into the harsh and bitter winter air. She clawed at her coat in an attempt to keep the warmth in; shivering jolts sending waves of ice through her once toasting body. Puffs of her breath spiralled into the chilling breeze as she began to make her way towards the well known cafe in her town; Mira's House, a quaint place with the most amazing cakes and coffee.<p>

Frost nipped unpleasantly at her nose and fingertips; she swiftly burrowed into her pink scarf. Suddenly she smiled, _DragonSlayerHappy_ had a scarf... Her smile faltered, he really liked that girl from his English class... Then again she didn't even know the guy. _He could be a creepy stalker!_ Was the response her mind gave her. She sighed heavily and pushed on, snow had fallen yesterday and as she trekked through the winter wonderland, ice crunched under her boots.

She stuck her hand in her pocket, fishing out her phone and began checking her emails. The devise buzzed, bleeping loudly; alerting her that a new message had just been received.

_[Inbox 1]_

**DragonSlayerHappy: **Mornin' and Merry X-mass weirdo! So you written that one shot yet? Your fans are waiting!

She moved briskly, wanting to replay as fast as she could, her laptop back was slung expertly over her shoulder and as she finally pushed open the door to Mira's House, she was glad to be rid of the aching weight digging into her shoulder. The cafe was fairly empty except, in the front window, about ten or twelve people had joined two tables together. A few of them, Lucy had noticed, were from her school. Levy, a petite girl with short blue hair, sat on the lap of a tall, black-haired and rather menacing boy. Lucy knew that Levy was crushing on him, and could tell by his ever watchful gaze that he was smitten as well; so when a small protest of 'get off' resulted in the pierced man just pulling Levy closer to him, Lucy just rolled her eyes at her friends apologetic smile. She had her laptop perched on the table top and the boy - something Redfox if she wasn't mistaken, which she rarely was - rested his head on her shoulder reading whatever she was writing. She ran a hand through her golden locks, ordering a hot chocolate and taking the steaming mug to a table on the quieter side of the cafe.

Setting the laptop on the table she opened it up, quickly logging on and opening up a fanfiction tab. She answered _DragonSlayerHappy_'s message, "Yeah, yeah, morning to you too. They don't even know I'm doing this!", and began typing, but found that her words were clunky and there was no story line. Sighing in frustration she took another sip from her drink and lent her head back, closing her eyes in hope for inspiration, _How the hell am I going to write a story about Mistletoe!?_

"You alright there?" Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, raising an eyebrow inquisitively at the teenager in front of her, "You actually acknowledged my existence this time!"

He wore a pair of plain white jogging bottoms and a black hoodie, a white and black scale-patterned scarf flung messily over his shoulders and around his neck. He had a dazzling grin plastered onto his face and his cheeks were slightly flushed - hinting that he'd maybe just been for a run- his deep onyx eyes stared into her chocolate brown ones, twinkling with a playful glint. By far, the craziest thing about this boy was his tousled and unkempt hair. _P__ink_ tousled and unkempt hair.

"You have pink hair..." She murmured.

"What did you say?"

"Your hair... Your hair is _pink_ ... I'm ... Um... Sorry, have we met?" His grin seemed to widen and S a laugh escaped from between his pointed incisors.

"Nope! And yeah, that's usually the reaction I get when people meet me for the first time." He beamed down at her, "You won't believe how long I've been tryin' to talk to ya! I'm Natsu, by the way, Natsu Dragneel! What's yours?"

She blinked, _Well that happened_. "I'm Lucy... Lucy Heartfillia, nice to meet you, I guess."

"You too." He pulled out a chair from one of the other tables and sat down next to her, "So, you writing or somethin'?" Before she could so much as comprehend a reply his phone bleeped, he plucked it from his pocket and after a while he put it down and gave her a small pout.

"I know we just met and all but, can I borrow your laptop?" Her eyebrows shot up and she instinctively put a hand on her life-line, "It's nothing bad! I swear! I just need to reply to a friend of mine!"

"Can't it wait?" His pout seemed to get bigger, she almost felt her heart break.

"Come on, please! She's my best friend! I promise it's nothing bad!" He looked at her pleadingly. Lucy thought for a moment, eyes narrowed in a speculating way and lips pursed. For some reason she felt as if she could trust him, _He doesn't seem bad... Let's hope I'm not wrong._

"Alright!" She quickly closed her tabs and pushed it so it was facing him.

"Thanks!" He began fiddling with the laptop and had soon finished, "Sorry for interrupting your work though, I've heard application essays are really hard to write."

"I'm not doing any application essays." She said slowly, her face pulled into a slight scowl, "I was actually just writing something for fanfiction."

"You have an FF account!?" Natsu gawked at her, "I have one too!"

"Really? You don't seem that much of a writer to me." She gladly took back her treasured laptop and reopened her tabs.

"I don't really, oh thanks again, I just lurk around and read other people's stories. Although, I do leave a review when I find something I like... Or something that involves dragons."

"No problem." She glanced at the screen and saw that, coincidentally, a new email had appeared on her Gmail, and as if for emphasis, her phone vibrated in her pocket.

"So you said you were writing something. What are you writing?" She didn't look up Natsu talked.

"A one shot." The blonde murmured, opening the email. '_[Inbox 1] _from **DragonSlayerHappy**' it read, Lucy clicked on the link, "Its for my best friend, for Christmas actually."

"Hey, my friends, ya know the one I just messaged, is doing the exact same thing!"

"... Is that so?" She hummed reading the message.

**DragonSlayerHappy:** I know you're writing it, so I'm a waiting fan right? Anyway it's my Christmas present isn't it? I wanna read it! Oh! Guess who I'm talking to right now!? My mystery English blonde! She's in the cafe, ya know the one I told you about? ... Now hat I've met her she actually reminds me of you, your not a blonde are you? XD jks jks... it's be funny if it was you though...

"Yeah she's writing a one shot too, she says it's my Christmas present, I did one for her too. You see I draw a lot and she wanted me to draw something for her, so I did!" The pink haired boy rambled on, not noticing Lucy's incredulous flicking back and forth from him and her laptop screen, "She's this amazing writer, we've been friends for ages! I can't imagine my life without her ya know? Ooh! And she'll be updating today! I can't wait!"

"Hmm... Interesting..." She took a last sip of her drink, placing the mug down and sweeping her hair from her eyes, "So, do you like her?"

"Yeah, she's great!" Suddenly his gaze locked with hers, his glinting eyes taking her in, "You know, you actually remind me of her..."

"What's her name?"

"I don't know her real name, her user is Celestial Writer." She grinned, "What's with that face? You're a weirdo..."

She didn't really, just rolled her eyes, responding quickly to _DraginSlayerHappy_'s message.

**Celestial Writer:** You are such an idiot. It IS me.

She looked up at Natsu, who was still watching her, when he finally took his phone out of his pocket. His eyes scanned the message, he blinked then - jaw dropped and eyes popping out of his head - he looked at Lucy.

"Lucy." He suddenly bolted up, knocking his chair to the ground and causing the two tables on the other side of the cafe to become quiet, "You're... I ... You're ..."

"Yep, I'm Celestial Writer." She then stood too. He was a good few inches taller than her, so she still had to crane her neck to look at him properly, "And you're DragonSlayerHappy. You're nothing like I imagined."

"Can I hug you!?" He blurted, a pink tinge lighting his face, "Sorry! That was really-,"

"Weird?" Lucy giggled, her eye crinkling like they did when she was happy, "And you call _me _the weirdo! Yes... I kinda sorta wanna hug you too."

As soon as the words had left her lips, she found herself in a hug that seemed to knock the breath from her lungs. She gasped, cheeks reddening and eyes wide - and without warning, her arms seemed to find their way around Natsu's neck. A symphony on 'aw's from the girls and hollering laughter from the boys yanked them from their own little world.

"Lu!" The voice of Lucy's friend, Levy, also known as _Bookworm-Fairy_, drifted towards them, causing Lucy to be jerked from Natsu's grip; her eyes never leaving his, "_You're _Celestial Writer!? I love you're stories! Why didn't you tell me! You knew I was Bookworm-Fairy!"

"Sorry Levy, I didn't want anyone to know." The blonde breathed, gazed still locked with Natsu's, Levy sighed in exasperation as the 'Redfox' guy was _still_ keeping her captive.

"Gajeel Redfox! Let me go, you idiotic moron!" Gajeel laughed maniacally, opening his arms for her to hop off his lap.

"You where the one that sat there in the first place, Shrimp!" She huffed, matching his glare with one of her own, before sticking her tongue out and marching up to Lucy.

"So, Natsu, you didn't tell us _Lucy's_ the girl you're crushing on." A young girl with long white hair and twinkling blue eyes came to stand next to Levy, her comment causing a faint blush to spread across his cheeks.

"Shut it Mira! I'm not _crushing_ on anyone!"

"Oh really? Because from what you've told me about this mysterious blonde, you seem to like her a lot." Lucy teased, earning a pout from the pinkette. They'd barley just met, but they were clicking like they'd known each other for years. After a while of joking and larking around they all sat down at the two tables and began talking. They'd all accepted her, Levy had tried to convince the blonde to sit with her and her friends at lunch but Lucy had always declined, saying how she didn't want to be a bother.

"So, Lucy, I've actually been trying to get a hold of you at school." A stern girl with blazing red hair tied into a high pony tail stepped up. She wore a pure white blouse, pleated blue skirt, a gray waist coat and a pair of knee-high brown boots. She looked and acted like a figure of authority, "My name is Erza Scarlet, and I am Student Council President!"

"Um... Erza, you don't have to say it so dramatically, you know." A boy stood behind her smiling bemusedly, his eyes were a dark brown and skin pale, his hair blue and down the right side of his face was an intricate red tattoo.

"Jellal." She turned to growl lowly at him, to which he stepped back, hands in the air in a mock surrender. Erza sighed, turning back to Lucy, "Anyway, as I was saying. One of our trusted members of the Council, Ultear Milkovich, is leaving us and we need someone else... We were hoping... Well we'd heard so much about you from Levy, and your school records are excellent, would you consider becoming part of the Student Council?"

"That's ... Such and honor, thank you! I'll certainly consider it." They were now sat listening to Mira telling everyone the story of how her younger brother and his girlfriend had met, when Natsu tugged on her sleeve.

"Well they _hated _each other-,"

"Luce?" She stifled a gasp, he had already given her a nickname? She couldn't stop the grin that stretched her lips as she turned to look at him.

"Yeah, Natsu?" She whispered, though when she noticed the look of concentration on his face her smile faltered.

"Can... Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer, I'm just worried about you..." She nodded, signaling for him go on, "Do you... What you said yesterday... Do you really want to ... you know... Well-,"

"Run away?" She laughed bitterly, "Well, I know that it might seem heartless of me, at least I have a father." Everyone around them were now listening, "But, it's like he's not... You know? Ha! And don't even get me started on when he-," She cut herself off and sighed, "In answer to your question... In some respects... Yes."

"Lucy, if I may?" A short, old, man with gray hair and a strange choice of clothing stood in front of the blonde, a warm smile on his aged face as he motioned for her to stand, "I am Master Makarov of Fairy Tail orphanage, or Gramps as some of my brats wish to call me. I would like to offer you a place with us. If you need it, their is always room for more with us at Fairy Tail." He reached up and took her by the hand, she suddenly felt as if she should trust him, "I know it's an orphanage, but not everyone who lives with us has no family. If you feel threatened or in someway unhappy, with your living conditions, a room will always be open."

"Thank you, Master." He nodded and let go of her hand, just then Natsu spoke up, turning her around to face him.

"Or... You could stay with Wendy and I..." As soon as the words left his mouth his eyes widened, "I mean- Only... You don't... That was a stupid thing to say."

"Actually... that would be nice... In a none weird way!" She blurted quickly, tucking a loose curl of blonde behind her ear, attempting to hide her blush.

"So you're the one I talked to on Natsu's account?" A small girl with waist-length blue hair, large doe-like brown eyes and a smile on her child-like face, "I'm Wendy, by the way, Natsu's little sister."

"Nice to finally meet you, Wendy."

"You too. Um... About what Natsu was saying... That would be nice, having another girl around that is!" She bowed her head and apologized meekly.

"No! You know what? I've always kinda wanted a sister." Wendy grinned, rushing towards the blonde and flinging her arms around her, "This is the best Christmas present _ever_!"

"Well look at that, Salamanders not even dating the girl, but he's gettin' her to movie in with him!" Gajeel snarled, jokingly, an amused smirk thrown expertly onto his face.

"Shut it metal face!" Natsu growled, somehow sneaking his arms around the unsuspecting blonde's waist.

"So, Lucy, you found out how stupid he is yet?" A boy with dark hair, snow-like pale skin and a scar about his left eyebrow stepped in from the cold, having been gone for - what Lucy suspected was - a cigarette, which was funny, because it was snowing again, yet he had no shirt on.

"Gray! Shirt!" Erza barked, sat cross-legged on the lap of Jellal - who had a very red face - eating a slice of strawberry cake.

"Shit!" He yelped, scrambling around for said item, "Aw, crap! When did that happen!?"

"To answer your question, Gray, yes, I've known since about half a year ago when I first started talking to him."

"Hey!" Natsu's protest fell on deaf ears, he pouted, glancing up. What he saw made his eyes sparkle, "... Hey Luce... Remember what I said last night? About mistletoe?"

"Yes, vaguely, you said you were going to kiss your myster..." She trailed off, realization dawning on her. The room had gone quiet, Natsu took a step closer. Her heartbeat increased, "But there's no-," He cut her off, pointing up, and sure enough, a sprig of mistletoe hug perkily from the ceiling.

He slowly lent down, his lips had barely brushed hers before he started to pull away, Adams apple bobbing and cheeks flushed. But Lucy was taking none of it, she angrily grabbed his scarf and yanked him back, the yelp he made slowly turning into a sigh of pleasure, he snaked his arms around her waist and she wrapped her free arm around his neck, pulling him as close as humanly possible.

"Keep it to a PG, guys, you're little sister's watching!" The steely voice of Gajeel barreled over to them; they pulled apart giggling slightly and glowing with adoration; never dropping gaze.

"I'll tell you what, Natsu," She whispered, breathing deeply, "_That_ was the best tweaking of something sickeningly cheesy and done before."

He smirked wildly, flashing a white fang, "What can I say? I'm a dragon, you're a princess, of course I tweaked it."

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open, breathing heavy and heart pounding.<p>

_That was the weirdest dream ... Ever._

"LUCE! LUCE! WAKE UP! YOU'RE AWAKE! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" I blinked the sleep from my eyes and looked up at Natsu blearily, "You ok, Luce? Don't 'cha know what day it is?"

"Yeah..." I breathed, glancing into his eyes, "It's Christmas Day..."

"Lushi? Are you ok?" Happy hopped onto the bed, a fish stuffed into his mouth and his head tilted questioningly.

"Yeah..." I cleared my throat and ran a hand through my hair, "No, yeah, I'm fine... Great... Let's open our stockings, what do ya say?"

"Yeah!" The flew off of my bed and raced to their respective stockings, any confusion temporarily forgotten. I sat, waiting for my pulse to calm, I replayed the dream in my head. _DragonSlayerHappy_... It was so... So very Natsu... I smiled like a fool, watching the pink haired idiot root through his stocking like a child. Then noticed something just above his head.

A sprig of mistletoe was taped to the mantle piece. I shook my head, _Mira_. I don't know what made me do it... The dream perhaps, now I thought back on it, something was missing... I padded quietly towards the dragon slayer. Once behind him I crouched down, tapping him on the shoulder.

"What is it, Luce?" He turned, his onyx eyes twinkling with joy; I pointed up, he glanced at the mistletoe and grinned like a madman.

"Merry Christmas, Natsu." I pressed my lips against his, letting my eyes slide shut. Something felt very real about this kiss, very right, very... Christmassy. I tasted cinnamon and spice on his tongue - he'd been eating my gingerbread men! I giggled softly into the kiss, I felt him smile against my lips as he wrapped his arms around me. He smelt of burnt firewood, pine needles and _Natsu..._

"They _liiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeiiiiiiiikeeeeee _each other!" The childish giggle of our blue cat caused us to break apart into a fit of giggles. We pulled away, grabbing said cat. That's what it was missing.

"Yeah, and we _liiiiieeeeiiiike_ you too, Happy!" We sniggered in unison, his eyes widened in terror as we stuck him under the mistletoe, both kissing each of his cheeks.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" He wailed forlornly, "I wanted Charla to be my first mistletoe kiss! You guys are meeeeeeaaaaan!"

The rest of the morning was spent with teasing the cat and cuddling my the fire - which we had Natsu to thank for - I watched the father and son bicker fondly. This was my first Christmas in years. My two years on the streets, away from my father hadn't been particularly memorable Christmases and 7 years on Tenrou hadn't helped. Sighing heavily I just studied them.

"Why is Lushi looking at us weird?" The cat 'stage-whispered'.

"I don't know, do you think she's finally cracked?" I let out a snort.

"Nope... This is just my first real Christmas since mom died..." My eyes flickered to and from both of my boys, "And I think it's the best Christmas I've everhad. Thank you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas, hope you guys like it. <strong>

**Good night and happy holidays!**

**(Merry Christmas Ella! Hope you liked it!)**


End file.
